


livin’ on the meters

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Identity, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: she knows who baekhyun is, and baekhyun must know that jongdae knows. jongdae doesn’t want to admit it, though. jongdae wants everything to stay normal, and she wants to talk to baekhyun like she could be anyone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	livin’ on the meters

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss #59 written for Cherry Kisses Fest.

jongdae pulls up to the curb, and before she even has a chance to turn the radio off a woman is pulling the door open and sliding into the backseat. she hits the pause button and blushes when the guitar cuts off.

“you don’t have to do that,” the woman says, sounding amused.

a peek in the mirror and jongdae can see that she’s smiling. she’s got a white hoodie on that swallows her up, bleached hair sticking out of the hood, and matching sweatpants. her shoes are white, and her nails are painted white, too. jongdae wants to ask her how she keeps any of that clean.

“it’s okay,” she says. “unless you want the radio on?”   
the woman settles back in her seat, pulling her seatbelt on, and says, “not really. i have a headache.”

jongdae can take a hint so she doesn’t try to chat, and the only other thing she hears the woman say is a quick, “thank you,” as she slips out.

when her classes end for the day jongdae has to make a choice: go home and study, or drive.

today she’s tired but she’s still standing, so she gets a coffee and says she’s available, and within twenty minutes she’s got a request for someone only two blocks away.

the name is familiar but she can’t place it until she sees her. she’s not sure how she recognises the woman given that she’s wearing a beanie pulled low over her forehead and a face mask, but she turns the radio off as soon as she does and the woman says, “well remembered.”

jongdae does the same for all of her customers, but she’s still pleased.

“headache again?” jongdae asks.

the woman looks up from her phone, obscured face lit up. jongdae stares at her eyes through the rear-view mirror.

“no. but i am tired.”

jongdae snorts, “me, too,” and has to stop looking at the woman so she can drive away. the destination is only a few minutes away but it’s raining out, and it doesn’t look like the woman has an umbrella with her.

“why are you working, then?” the woman asks. she leans forward in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees.

“you’ve never worked when you were tired?” jongdae asks, and then hopes that it didn’t come off as rude as she feels like it might have.

the woman only hums, and jongdae doesn’t speak again.

this time as she leaves the woman says, “drive safely.” jongdae thanks her, and only picks up two more people after that.

she gets home earlier than she had thought she would, and when she grabs her empty coffee cup to take to the recycling she notices a 50000 won note tucked into the cupholder with it.

jongdae panics at first, thinking someone must have left it by accident somehow - and then she remembers the way the first woman had been leaning over, easily within reach.

three weeks later and the woman pulls open the back door of jongdae’s car for the third time. jongdae pops the glove compartment open, and twists around in her seat to hand the banknote back.

and she forgets what she was going to say, because it’s definitely the same woman but jongdae thinks, actually, she looks an awful lot like the idol chanyeol has set as the wallpaper on her phone. she has a face mask on again but no hood or hat today, and her hair is short and pink. jongdae had zoned out, but chanyeol had definitely been saying something about baekhyun changing her hair recently.

“yes?” the woman says, when jongdae has been looking at her for much longer than she intended to.

“you left this,” jongdae says, holding out her hand with the money scrunched up in it. “last time, you left it here.”

she must be smiling under the mask because her eyes curve up, and she says, “i know. it’s called a tip.”

“but you- you pay on card,” jongdae insists, her hand still hovering in the space between them.

“this way you get to keep it all.”

“you tipped more than twice the fare.”

“it was the only change i had.”

jongdae realises that her car is idling while they stare each other down, and that she’s arguing with a customer about  _ free money _ , and that that customer is definitely using a fake name on this app.

“okay. i’m sorry, bomin,” she says, turning back to sit in her seat and waiting to see if the woman will react at all.

“don’t worry about it,” is all she says, though. she doesn’t respond otherwise. jongdae wonders if she’s working too hard if she’s started to hallucinate popular celebrities.

“what was the date, the first time you picked her up?” chanyeol asks. she’s got her phone in her hands open to a baekhyun fansite, in full detective mode.

“um. i don’t know.”

chanyeol stares at her, unrelenting, until jongdae says, “fine. uh, i think it was a wednesday? the eleventh?”

chanyeol taps in the date and holds up the screen for jongdae to see. “was she wearing this?”

jongdae breathes a sigh of relief, because while the woman on the screen has bleached white hair, she’s got dark skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt on.

“or,” chanyeol says, and scrolls for a second before showing another picture to jongdae.

white hoodie. white sweatpants. white nike trainers, and white nails, and a white face mask hanging off one ear.

“she did a busking event,” chanyeol is explaining, and every single picture she swipes past of baekhyun in that same outfit makes jongdae want to turn back time.

“yeah, that… looks like her,” jongdae interrupts chanyeol’s chattering, and chanyeol turns to her with wide eyes, magnified even more by her giant glasses.

“you really met baekhyun? three times?”

“… and i argued with her about a tip!” jongdae whines.

chanyeol collapses in a fit of giggles, and then sits up suddenly to say, “can i come with you next time you’re working? what if she’s there again?”

“wouldn’t that make you only of those creepy stalker fans?” jongdae asks.

“yes, but i don’t believe you! can you at least take a sneaky picture of her?”

jongdae had said no, but the next time baekhyun pops up on her phone screen, her fingers itch to text chanyeol and let her know.

she doesn’t, of course - baekhyun is getting into the car and saying, “hi, jongdae,” and jongdae knows that customers can see her name when they book a ride but it makes her blush all the same.

“hi, uh,” jongdae falters over the fake name.

baekhyun isn’t wearing a mask today, and she smiles knowingly at jongdae. jongdae stares at the twist of baekhyun’s mouth, at her pretty lips, and decides that for the safety of everyone else on the road she had better not attempt a conversation with baekhyun today.

baekhyun doesn’t seem to get this, though, because she asks, while they’re waiting at a red light, “what do you do, jongdae? apart from this.”

“i’m a music student,” jongdae replies. “i’m getting my masters.”

it feels weird to be telling this to someone she knows has topped all of the charts, but it’s still something she’s proud of.

baekhyun makes a little impressed sound from the backseat, and jongdae gets beeped when the light turns green and she doesn’t notice it. it makes baekhyun laugh quietly, and then say, “are you tired today?”

“always,” jongdae says wryly. it’s dark out and she wants nothing more than to go home and sleep.

she takes another peek at baekhyun in the mirror against her better judgement, and sees baekhyun pouting. it’s very cute. she has to look away again.

she drops baekhyun off a few minutes later and baekhyun waves at her. there’s another 50000 won note in the cupholder. jongdae slips it into her wallet, this time.

chanyeol takes it upon herself to update jongdae about baekhyun’s activities.

“she’s got a comeback soon,” chanyeol says, ambushing jongdae on her way out of the bathroom. “look!”

jongdae, without her glasses, has to squint to see what chanyeol is trying to show her: it’s a teaser photo, a close-up of baekhyun’s face with cold blue light cutting across it. her hair is white in it, and jongdae hates that it means she knows it was taken more than a month ago.

“pretty, right?” chanyeol says when jongdae stays silent. “you probably won’t see her for ages - i bet she’s busy.”

this does not make jongdae sulk. this is not the reason she doesn’t take a shift for the next two days. she has an essay due, and she’s tired, and it’s not because she wants to see baekhyun.

and if her day gets a little better when she opens the app on thursday night and sees a request from bomin, she will not be telling chanyeol about it.

“jongdae!” baekhyun cheers as she falls awkwardly into the car. she’s holding two takeaway cups of coffee and looks extremely focused on keeping them both level. she manages, with some effort, to pull the door shut with her foot, and then before jongdae can drive away baekhyun’s hand is holding one of the coffees out beside her head.

jongdae blinks at it.

“it’s for you!” baekhyun says. scrawled on the side in black marker pen is her fake name. jongdae supposes she must use it to avoid people noticing her when the barista calls it out.

belatedly, jongdae reaches up and takes the cup from baekhyun’s hand. “thank you. uh, you didn’t have to.”

“i know,” baekhyun sits back now that she has one hand free and pulls the seatbelt over herself. “but it’s late, and i don’t want to be in a car crash.”

jongdae laughs, and doesn’t miss the way baekhyun looks pleased with herself for it.

“you aren’t allowed to tip today, then,” jongdae says, bargaining. she’d feel too guilty if a customer was both buying her coffee and tipping exorbitantly - she feels bad enough as it is about each thing separately.

“fine,” baekhyun agrees in a sing-song voice. she sounds cheerful, but jongdae notices the bags under her eyes and it reminds her of what chanyeol had said.

“are you- do you work?” jongdae asks.

she knows who baekhyun is, and baekhyun must know that jongdae knows. jongdae doesn’t want to admit it, though. jongdae wants everything to stay normal, and she wants to talk to baekhyun like she could be anyone.

“yep,” baekhyun answers. “in music, actually.”

her eyes are twinkling.

“do you play any instruments?”

jongdae isn’t faking this, at least. she doesn’t actually know much about baekhyun-the-idol. she’s heard the songs on the radio, and she might have one or two added to her spotify, but chanyeol is the fan between them.

“just the piano. i’m learning the guitar at the moment,” baekhyun tells her. “i’m not very good at it.”

jongdae hums, and wonders if baekhyun’s new hobby is common knowledge or not.

“i’m more of a singer, though,” baekhyun continues, and the way she’s grinning as she speaks is the opposite of subtle.

jongdae says, “me, too,” and then wants to smack herself for saying that to baekhyun.

baekhyun’s eyes light up, and she shoots up to say, “sing something for me!”

“no way.”

“put the radio on, sing something,” baekhyun insists, making grabby hands at the radio as if being cute will convince jongdae to embarrass herself.

“oh, look. we’re here,” jongdae says, pulling up to the curb with more of a jolt than usual.

“i’ll get you one day,” baekhyun announces, and it’s a little ominous until she reaches over the back of jongdae’s seat and pats her on the shoulder. she has long fingers, and jongdae thinks that even if she hadn’t been told, she might have guessed baekhyun could play the piano.

jongdae shows chanyeol the coffee cup when she gets home, even though chanyeol turns her nose up at it and says it proves nothing.

“do i know anyone called bomin?” jongdae asks, poking chanyeol in the ribs.

“ow, no. but, in case you missed it, baekhyun is also not called bomin,” chanyeol says. she twists away from jongdae’s jabs and goes back to spooning food into bowls for the two of them.

“it’s a fake name,” jongdae leans her head on her hand and slumps onto the table. “she’s  _ smart _ . and she really did get me coffee.”

“of course she did,” chanyeol says, and pats jongdae’s head in a way that could only be patronising.

there’s another teaser photo out, and baekhyun’s hair is pink and she has freckles drawn on her cheeks. she’s surrounded by flowers. jongdae only knows because chanyeol tells her, but then she sits down at her laptop and is typing baekhyun’s name in before she thinks about it.

there’s so much about her: interviews and behind-the-scenes and game shows and live performances. jongdae clicks on one of the latter and is adding the song to her phone within thirty seconds. she clicks onto a recommended video and it’s baekhyun performing a song with choreography that jongdae doesn’t think she could ever learn herself. baekhyun does it all with ease, with a flirty wink at the camera and a pretty smile the entire time.

jongdae feels intensely creepy for doing this.  _ it’s like the famous-person equivalent of looking someone up on facebook _ , she reasons with herself.

and the next photo she comes across on is baekhyun in a sports bra and jongdae’s train of thought fizzles out and there’s nothing left in her mind.

she can’t look baekhyun in the eye next time she picks her up.

maybe baekhyun picks up on her mood, because she says dramatically, “ah, jongdae, you should just be my personal chauffeur.”

baekhyun is slouched in the backseat with her arms flung out, legs spread wide - jongdae needs to stop looking at her in the mirror! - and her grin is lopsided and teasing.

jongdae laughs, “if you only ever need lifts after 6pm, sure.”

“i’ll change my schedule,” baekhyun agrees. “sleep until then, and do all of my work in four hours.”

it might be flirting. is this flirting? jongdae doesn’t know, and it stresses her out because she’s used to being the laidback one in situations like these. something about baekhyun puts her at ease, though, and it’s backwards but she’s less tense with baekhyun in her car than she is without her.

jongdae wants to not have to think about driving. jongdae wants to sit down and face baekhyun and talk to her without her feet on the pedals.

as it is, though, it’s raining and dark and jongdae is tired so she doesn’t answer baekhyun again in favour of driving extra carefully.

the rain picks up, getting heavier and heavier until the windscreen wipers are going so fast they’re a blur. baekhyun isn’t wearing a coat, nor does she have a hood. when jongdae pulls over she says, “wait, one second,” before baekhyun can open the door, and leans over to pull her umbrella out of the passenger footwell.

she turns around to pass it to baekhyun through the gap in the seats, and gets to watch baekhyun smile at her without a mirror between them. baekhyun grabs the handle of the umbrella, and says, “cute.”

it’s a duck-shaped handle, and the rest of it is bright yellow. chanyeol had given it to jongdae last year after finding out she didn’t have one, and it had been partially a joke but now jongdae likes it.

“give it back to me next time?” jongdae says. she’s still holding the end of the umbrella, as is baekhyun.

“it might be a while,” baekhyun says with a wince. “i’m… i have a lot of work to do.”

“that’s okay. i trust you with it,” jongdae says with a grin she can’t hold back.

baekhyun blinks. “oh, you have-” she starts, and jongdae would swear baekhyun is looking at her mouth.

baekhyun cuts herself off, and says, “thank you,” and jongdae watches her get out of the car and pop the umbrella open and walk away, a splash of warmth under the streetlights.

jongdae finishes early that night and goes home, rushes into the apartment before she can get rained on, and she can’t hold back her sigh of relief when she sees that chanyeol is already home.

“yeollie, advice time!” jongdae shouts as she toes her shoes off.

“ooh, my favourite,” chanyeol moves one of her legs off the sofa so that jongdae can squish in next to her.

jongdae can’t think of a tactful way to say this, and she doesn’t even really know what she’s asking chanyeol, so she goes with, “baekhyun. i like her.”

the lack of surprise on chanyeol’s face is both reassuring and not.

she says, “you and every other lesbian in korea,” and jongdae can’t resist kicking her feet up and down.

“what do i do, then?” jongdae complains.

“what do you want to do?” chanyeol asks, steepling her hands and failing at holding back her laughter.

jongdae is confused, thrown off by everything about baekhyun and school and work and the future that she hasn’t quite decided on yet, but this at least she knows the answer to.

“i just want to look at her. face to face. like normal people.”

“you could go to a fanmeeting?” chanyeol suggests with a shrug.

jongdae punches chanyeol in the shoulder.

“i don’t mean like that!” she insists over the sound of chanyeol fake-crying.

“i know,” chanyeol shouts back. jongdae wonders every day how they don’t get a noise complaint. “but what else can you do? she’s an idol, dae.”

jongdae is well-aware of this, but it’s so easy to picture the scenario if baekhyun wasn’t who she is. if baekhyun was just a pretty customer who jongdae has picked up two too many times now. if baekhyun seemed to hold regular hours and jongdae could just ask her out for a coffee some time, no pressure, and baekhyun could block her on uber for being a creep or say  _ yes _ .

waking up to various chanyeol-noises isn’t a new experience for jongdae, but it’s not that often that chanyeol wakes her up by throwing her entire body on top of jongdae.

jongdae wheezes for a second, trapped underneath the covers with chanyeol wriggling around on top of her all. an elbow lands in jongdae’s armpit and she smacks chanyeol in the face reflexively.

“stop hitting me,” chanyeol says, even as she knees jongdae in the stomach.

it takes another few minutes for them to settle. once they do, jongdae sweating under her duvet and chanyeol sitting atop her, chanyeol grabs her phone from where it had fallen onto the mattress and showing jongdae a photograph.

it’s a news photo, taken the day before outside a music show. it’s of baekhyun, obviously, and jongdae takes a second to look at baekhyun’s face before she realises why chanyeol had woken her up for it.

baekhyun is wearing a yellow striped sweater and yellow vans and she’s huddled beneath a yellow umbrella with it’s little duck face on the end of the handle.

chanyeol says, “that’s your christmas present, right?”

jongdae feels her ears burn. she could deny it - it would be quite easy - but she nods and watches as chanyeol turns into a puddle on top of her.

“byun baekhyun…” chanyeol whispers. “using an umbrella  _ i _ bought.”

“do you like her matching outfit?” jongdae asks cautiously, patting chanyeol on the head.

chanyeol makes a series of unintelligible sounds. jongdae catches her setting one of the pictures as her laptop wallpaper later.

they watch baekhyun’s new music video together as soon as it’s out, chanyeol pausing every five seconds to rave about the production and the cinematography and every single thing about it that catches her eye. jongdae watches in fascination, and listens to the song on repeat for the rest of the day.

  
  


the warning from baekhyun doesn’t make it less disappointing when jongdae goes weeks without seeing her. she gets rained on more than a few times, and sitting in class with dripping wet hair she thinks of baekhyun and hopes that her umbrella is at least getting some use.

there are a lot of live stages for this comeback, and jongdae watches them all. the song is good, and baekhyun always sings live. jongdae feels creepy when she sees her own youtube history, and then another video gets uploaded and she finds herself clicking before she can reconsider.

it doesn’t stop being strange seeing baekhyun on a screen.

jongdae has assignments and essays and compositions due in. she gets home tired, gets into her car bored, and goes to sleep too late. she’s used to this routine after four years, but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be nice to have something to brighten up her day.

not that she’s hoping that might be baekhyun. not at all.

on a day that goes on for far too long - with every hour that passes jongdae swears it should have been at least two - jongdae almost goes home after her last class.

and then she checks her bank account, and she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to afford her phone bill for the next month, so she gets into her car and doesn’t complain when her first customer is a man who smells like he’s never showered in his life (but does leave a three star review, because now she’s going to have to buy more air freshener).

more customers, none of whom she pays much attention to, until “bomin” pops up on the screen only a couple of blocks away. jongdae smiles for the first time all day, and accepts the request.

baekhyun smells like smoke and alcohol, falling into the car far less gracefully than she has before. she’s grinning and her cheeks are red. jongdae turns around to look at her, pretending she isn’t delighted to see her.

“i forgot the umbrella,” baekhyun says in lieu of a greeting, and jongdae can’t be mad when baekhyun pouts like that, so she smiles and says, “that’s okay. next time.”

“you have such a pretty mouth.”

baekhyun’s words are a little slurred but there’s no mistaking them.

jongdae laughs, a quick burst of pure nervousness, and swivels around in her seat because she doesn’t know what she’ll say in return if she keeps looking at baekhyun. she doesn’t start her car yet, waiting to see if baekhyun will follow that up with anything else - there’s a shuffling sound, and then a very quiet snore.

sighing, jongdae starts driving, and takes extra care over speed bumps.

it’s not a long drive to the destination baekhyun had chosen, an apartment building that jongdae assumes is where she lives (and then wonders if baekhyun is being safe, getting ubers to her house when she’s a celebrity; surely she has a car of her own?), but jongdae has gotten used to chatting with baekhyun and now the car seems awkwardly quiet. she doesn’t want to put on music in case it wakes baekhyun up, so she settles for listening to baekhyun’s sleep-sounds and humming as quietly as she can.

she realises the problem when she pulls up outside the building: baekhyun doesn’t wake up.

jongdae calls her name and watches her not even stir.

“fuck,” jongdae whispers to herself, and gets out of the car.

she opens the back door and gives herself five seconds to panic internally before reaching one hand out and shaking baekhyun’s shoulder.

“wake up, baekhyun,” she says, barely a fifth of her actual volume. jongdae feels like someone is going to pop out from behind a lamppost and arrest her for daring to touch baekhyun.

when baekhyun’s eyes open jongdae jumps.

“are we home?” baekhyun asks, stretching her arms up over her head as best she can while still in the car. her eyes are droopy, and her voice is lower than usual.

“uh, you’re at your place, i think,” jongdae says.

baekhyun sticks both hands out and looks up at jongdae expectantly.

_ she wants you to hold her hands _ , jongdae’s mind is screaming at her.  _ you’re going to hold her hands, and this isn’t a fanmeeting, and baekhyun is drunk so don’t make it weird! _

pulling her out of the car, jongdae takes a careful step back on the pavement to give baekhyun space, and steadies her when she stumbles a little. she tries to let go as soon as baekhyun is standing, but baekhyun holds tight and looks at jongdae like she’s challenging her.

jongdae has to spin them around slightly so that she can nudge the car door shut with her hip. it makes baekhyun beam at her, and then she says, “you’re shorter than me!”

it’s the first time they’ve stood next to each other, and jongdae wants to be mad that that’s what baekhyun pointed out but it’s true. she’s not a lot taller - nowhere near chanyeol’s height, but jongdae can’t deny it. baekhyun is also broader than her, which hadn’t been clear before what with all the hoodies she wears but the well-fitted button-down she has on shows it.

“i bet you’re younger, too,” baekhyun giggles.

“not by much!” jongdae has to insist, then, and she’s so distracted by baekhyun’s laugh that she doesn’t realise she’s being led by the hand until baekhyun pulls her into the elevator and presses the button for the eleventh floor.

“i - baekhyun, what-”

“you’re walking me home, right?” baekhyun interrupts jongdae’s stammering with a smug smile, leaning back against the wall of the lift and finally letting go of jongdae’s hand.

“are you paying me for this?” jongdae asks, and immediately wants to take it back.

but baekhyun goes with it, says, “that depends. are you only doing it as part of your job?”

“no.”

the lift dings. baekhyun takes jongdae’s hand again, and says, “come in with me, then.”

there are two doors off the hallway, and baekhyun’s is on the right. she doesn’t let go of jongdae to pull her keys out of her pocket, and she opens the door on the first try.

“you’re… not actually drunk, are you?” jongdae realises.

“i was doing a tipsy live show,” baekhyun explains. she doesn’t look embarrassed to have been caught lying. “i had quite a lot, but i must have slept it off.”

baekhyun kicks off her shoes and, after a second, jongdae does the same. she spots her umbrella propped up in the entryway.

“why am i here?” jongdae blurts out. her hand is sweaty in baekhyun’s grasp, and she feels even smaller than baekhyun without her shoes on.

“you called me my name, you know.”

it seems like a non-sequitur until jongdae remembers the act she had been putting on since the third time she’d picked baekhyun up.

“it sounds nice when you say it,” baekhyun says, though, and she doesn’t seem mad about it at all. she steps closer.

“i didn’t want to make it weird,” jongdae says, words falling out in desperation. she can’t think straight with baekhyun standing less than a foot away from her. jongdae had been in class only a few hours ago, and now she’s in baekhyun’s apartment holding baekhyun’s hand and she has no idea why.

“can i make it weird?” is baekhyun’s next question.

anyone else and jongdae would say no, but-

“okay.”

baekhyun’s cheeks are still flushed red but her eyes are clear, and she uses her free hand to reach up and drag jongdae’s beanie off. her hair is static and flat without it. baekhyun’s fingers scrape over jongdae’s scalp as she neatens jongdae’s hair; it makes jongdae shudder.

“i want to kiss you,” baekhyun admits. “you’re beautiful.”

jongdae doesn’t hear that much, not since she cut her hair off and started wearing men’s jeans and the same denim jacket every day, and she thinks that she wouldn’t believe it if baekhyun didn’t look so earnest.

instead of responding, jongdae leans in and kisses the corner of baekhyun’s mouth, dry and gentle. baekhyun’s breath hitches audibly, and jongdae doesn’t get a chance to make fun of her for it before baekhyun uses the hand still in jongdae’s hair to tug her in and kiss her properly.

baekhyun’s lips are soft, and it’s close-mouthed but jongdae feels out of breath all the same. her hand leaves jongdae’s hair and trails down her jaw, and as baekhyun licks jongdae’s mouth open she thumbs over the turned-up corners of jongdae’s lips.

the touch is barely there and it makes jongdae’s knees feel weak. she pulls back, tries not to blush at the sound of them separating and fails when she sees the way baekhyun is looking at her.

“give me a tour,” jongdae says.

it’s not as subtle a hint as she had hoped judging by the smirk that grows on baekhyun’s face.

“here’s the living room,” baekhyun says, gesturing to the open space behind her. “the kitchen is just off it. the bathroom is down the hall.”

“... are you really going to make me ask?”

“i would, but i don’t think i have the patience,” baekhyun laughs, and takes jongdae’s hand once more to lead her to the bedroom.

it’s nice in there - open and spacious, a desk with an impressive gaming set-up, and only one pile of clothes thrown into a corner - and jongdae says as much.

“what’s your favourite bit?” baekhyun says with a faux-innocent expression, wrapping her arms around jongdae’s neck.

jongdae mirrors her, using a hand on the small of baekhyun’s back to pull her even closer. baekhyun swallows hard, and jongdae feels like she’s in her element for the first time around her.

“i don’t know,” she says, and pretends to think. “i quite like the anime figurines on your windowsill.”

pouting, baekhyun says, “what else?”

“your cat-ear headphones are cute,” jongdae teases, raising her eyebrows and letting her hand stray a little lower on baekhyun’s back. “you want me to say your bed looks comfortable? or that you’re more interesting than anything in here?”

the red that rises on baekhyun’s cheeks is the most satisfying thing to see, and she mumbles, “either is good.”

jongdae grins and pushes baekhyun backwards until she falls onto the bed, climbing into her lap the second baekhyun is settled. she stays on her knees so that baekhyun has to tilt her head back just to meet jongdae’s eyes, and threads her hands into baekhyun’s hair.

“you should stop bleaching it,” jongdae says, and rather than give baekhyun a chance to respond she leans down to kiss baekhyun again.

baekhyun’s hands hover over jongdae’s waist like she doesn’t know if she’s allowed to touch, and to make up for it she starts to talk, throwing words out between every touch of their lips.

“you- jongdae, you’re so pretty,” baekhyun says, and then moans quietly.

a mirror of baekhyun only ten minutes earlier, jongdae tightens her hands into fists and pulls until baekhyun’s mouth drops open and jongdae can be a little disgusting, sucking on baekhyun’s tongue and trying to lick the back of her teeth.

it makes baekhyun whimper and shudder underneath jongdae, and she finally gives up on touching jongdae and lets her hands fall to rest on the bed. jongdae revels in it, shifts to kneel higher and force baekhyun to stretch her neck up if she wants to keep being kissed, and delights in every sound she pulls from baekhyun.

when she pulls away next baekhyun looks a little glassy-eyed.

“would it be weird to-”

“oh, my god. jongdae, please make it weird,” baekhyun whines, half-joking, and then chokes on her words when jongdae slides out of her lap and kneels between her legs on the floor instead.

jongdae worries for a second that she might have crossed a line, that she should stand back up and keep everything chaste and say goodnight to baekhyun without seeing her without her clothes on.

baekhyun says, “please,” shakily, and makes up jongdae’s mind for her.

jongdae tugs baekhyun’s sweatpants off and takes a moment to admire baekhyun’s legs: all of her stage outfits are jeans or trousers so she hasn’t shaved, and her thighs are thicker than jongdae had thought they would be.

she hooks a finger in the waistband of baekhyun’s underwear and says, “are you sure?”

“if you tease me anymore i’ll do it myself,” baekhyun says, an empty threat given the way she’s panting already.

so jongdae pulls them down and drops them on the floor and she would love to make baekhyun wait even longer but her mouth is watering. she gets her shoulder under one of baekhyun’s legs and presses close enough that baekhyun can feel jongdae breathing hot against her pussy.

jongdae doesn’t know why she had thought baekhyun might be shy: she spreads her legs even wider than jongdae had pushed them and reaches down to rest a hand on her own clit.

“fuck, that’s hot,” jongdae blurts out, and the first touch of her tongue to baekhyun’s pussy makes them both moan.

it’s been a while, work and school always getting in the way, and jongdae hadn’t realised how much she missed it until this moment. baekhyun tastes good, is soft and wet under jongdae’s mouth, and jongdae already wants to do this again.

jongdae’s hands are resting on baekhyun’s thighs, keeping her in place so that jongdae can do exactly as she pleases - baekhyun is loud, swearing and groaning and saying, “please, jongdae, right there-”, and her legs are held down but her arms are free.

one of her hands rests against jongdae’s cheek, almost too tender for what jongdae is doing, and then baekhyun lets her thumb slip down lower until she’s brushing over the edge of jongdae’s mouth again.

“you’re- your mouth is like a kitten’s,” baekhyun says, laughing breathlessly. her hips twitch up, jongdae readjusts, and baekhyun’s eyes go wide as her thumb presses inside jongdae’s mouth.

jongdae keeps eating her out, keeps her tongue moving, and feels her own cunt clench at the way baekhyun’s thumb in her mouth pulls it wider. spit falls from her mouth and she can’t stop it.

baekhyun starts to babble, says, “holy fuck, dae,” and pulls her hand away from jongdae’s face to rub her thumb - shiny with jongdae’s drool - against her clit, fast and without pause until she jerks up into jongdae’s mouth one more time and goes limp.

“come here, come here,” baekhyun begs jongdae as soon as she can speak, and jongdae crawls up the bed to sit astride baekhyun with all of her clothes still on.

“you’re really good at that,” baekhyun says. she starts unbuttoning jongdae’s jeans. “please let me get you off.”

jongdae says, “okay,” and gets off the bed so that she can pull her jeans off more easily.

before she can sit back down, though, baekhyun is up and pushing jongdae up against the wall.

she doesn’t get a chance to ask what baekhyun is doing, because baekhyun is already talking.

“can i- like this, i want to touch you like this,” baekhyun says, quietly because her mouth is against jongdae’s ear and every breath she takes makes jongdae shiver. “i kept thinking about it.”

jongdae has to get an arm around baekhyun’s neck to hold herself up, not trusting her legs to do their job. “when were you thinking about it?”

“all the time,” baekhyun says. “for weeks and weeks. i wanted to pull you into the backseat and fuck you.”

that baekhyun has wanted this, has been wanting this for so long, has been sat in jongdae’s car and wanted to do this to her, is the worst thing jongdae has ever heard because-

“you should have. you- i would have let you,” she gasps out, unravelling before baekhyun has even touched her.

baekhyun, rather than reply, slips her hand into jongdae’s underwear and rubs the tips of her fingers over jongdae’s cunt. her fingers are long and pretty and they feel like heaven when she gets them inside jongdae, spreading them apart to make jongdae cry out.

“please,” jongdae says, unable to look away from baekhyun's eyes.

baekhyun smiles, then, sweet and cute even as she fucks jongdae harder, and her free hand cups jongdae's face and draws her into a kiss. she keeps it gentle, pulling back the second jongdae tries to lick into her mouth, and jongdae thinks she might have whiplash.

speeding up, baekhyun's palm touches jongdae's clit every time she pushes her fingers in and jongdae pants, leaving baekhyun to kiss wetly at her lower lip and smirk at every noise jongdae makes. jongdae clings to baekhyun and kisses back as much as she can and has to give up on that entirely when baekhyun lets her hand rest against jongdae's pussy, her fingers deep as they can get, and grinds her palm hard against jongdae's clit.

she shouts when she comes, and then again when baekhyun doesn't stop straight away. her underwear, shoved down to mid-thigh, is wet and it makes jongdae cringe.

"do you want to change?" baekhyun asks, one last kiss to jongdae's lips before she turns away and starts to dig through her drawers.

without baekhyun to hold her up jongdae sags against the wall and tries to catch her breath.

"shower, first?" offers baekhyun when she turns back around to see the state jongdae is in. jongdae nods.

she showers alone, because baekhyun insists and it's kind of sweet that baekhyun is shy again after reducing jongdae to that, and the clothes baekhyun had left out for her are soft and too big. it makes jongdae blush, seeing how the shoulders of baekhyun's sweatshirt hang down far past her own.

there are messages from chanyeol, jongdae sees when she digs her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, asking when she'll be home. jongdae sends back, "soon!!!", and wishes that seeing chanyeol's name on her screen hadn't just reminded her of that fact that it's an idol waiting for her in the other room.

jongdae leaves the bathroom almost sheepishly, clutching her own clothes in her arms, and when she sees baekhyun - sitting cross-legged on the bed in a big hoodie and no trousers - she says, "i have to go."

baekhyun looks confused but jumps up and asks, "can i drive you home?”

“um, my car is outside, so i can’t really leave it,” jongdae says, and feels like she should have just said yes and ignored reality.

baekhyun looks frustrated, biting her lip. “i just mean… i want to see you again.”

jongdae stares at her. "really?"

"i wasn't kidding," baekhyun says, and now she seems confused. "i think you're beautiful."

"i- well, i mean, i think you are, too, but i-" jongdae stammers, holding her pile of clothes even tighter and replaying in her mind the way baekhyun sounds when she compliments her.

"i didn't bring you up here just to have sex with you," baekhyun says, interrupting jongdae like she's just realised her mistake. "i like you!"

jongdae cannot imagine what face chanyeol will pull when she tells her all of this later.

right now, all jongdae can do is grin, and say, "i like you, too," and then have the breath knocked out of her when baekhyun tackles her in a hug.

she really does have to drive home, can't leave her car parked outside the building all night, and baekhyun pouts about it and puts her number into jongdae's phone and offers to have one of her staff drive jongdae's car home for her.

"hey!" jongdae shouts at that. "i knew you had someone who could drive you around! why did you keep getting ubers?"

baekhyun bats her eyelashes and says, "my driver was just so pretty," and jongdae smacks her shoulder and then kisses her up against the front door for five more minutes.

jongdae, finally leaving for real this time, slips her shoes on and kisses baekhyun's cheek.

"wait, don't forget this," baekhyun says, and she grabs the umbrella from where it had been leaning against the wall.

"that's okay," jongdae says, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. she had refused to let baekhyun walk her all the way down to the ground floor so baekhyun stands in the doorway, slipper-less and adorable.

"i'll pick it up next time."

  
  
  



End file.
